


И больше солнца не было

by LamiraMetius



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Crossover, Drama, M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Описание:«...in matters of the Bazaar, look to love, always».Мастера получают очередной, кхм, Город, Сичэнь получает назад своего А-Яо, и сделка — как и все сделки Мастеров Базара — взаимно выгодна.Или нет.Посвящение:Написано для fandom Mo Xiang Tong Xiu novels 2019
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Kudos: 5





	И больше солнца не было

…когда книга распахнулась в первый раз, он даже не понял, как это читать — узкие клинья, витые петли, столбцы неравномерны и то сливаются, то прерываются так, что не разберешь, где кончается один символ и начинается другой. Ни в одной из известных ему библиотек никогда не было ничего подобного, обложка из черной кожи до странности приятно холодила руки. Он провел несколько дней в одиночестве, не желая видеть, слышать, знать, он прогнал даже Ванцзи, даже дядю. Он запер окна и двери, но когда книга открылась перед ним, он не удивился.  
Вел пальцем по символам — строкам? Да, строкам. Вел пальцем и сам не заметил, как, цепляясь коготками, до крови цепляясь, на его запястье сидела летучая мышь. Не прилетела, не появилась — всегда была, он просто не знал. Когти сжимали сильнее, струйка крови текла вниз, касалась страниц, и все сложное становилось простым, а все чужое — знакомым.

Каждый из символов, сливавшихся, перетекавших, говоривших на тысяче языков, говорил об одном — о любви.  
Каждый из них — витых, прямых, знакомых и чужих — был лицом А-Яо, его глазами, его смехом, его приоткрытыми губами, стоном наслаждения и стоном боли, его радостью и его тоской.

Каждый из них таял под взглядом, но книга была огромна, её обложка холодила руки, и кровь текла на страницы — от её живого тепла А-Яо тоже как будто становился живым, и мир снова обретал краски, и снова было — зачем, и снова было возможно дышать. Летучая мышь читала вместе с ним — то появлялась, то исчезала, до нее не было дела, только до страниц, которые нельзя было перелистнуть назад — изменив форму, став им, став его А-Яо, они застывали, словно были сделаны не из белоснежной бумаги, а из грубой красной глины. Он понимал, что читает свою собственную память, но разве это было важно, если эти страницы давали еще — еще — еще — еще…

— Мне кажется, мы сможем договориться.

Книга не переставала быть живой, летучая мышь не покидала его запястье, а то, что сидело перед ним, не было человеком. Слишком высок — стоя был бы на пару голов выше Минцзюэ. Голос слишком тонок — не поймешь, не говорит ли за него эта самая мышь. Капюшон не скрывает лицо — скрывать нечего, кажется.

Призрак? Дух?

Какая разница.

— Чего вы хотите? — лицо А-Яо было рядом, он смеялся, он обнимал, у него было будущее, планы, мечты…

— Всё, — сказала тень. — Все, что было в его власти. Все, что еще не забрал его убийца.

…в его власти?

А-Яо был Верховным Заклинателем, перед ним склонялись так многие, и разве мог Сичэнь…

— Они не послушают меня. У меня нет власти приказывать вне Облачных Глубин. Я могу отдать только их.

— Нас интересует всё, — тень кивнула. — Ваше согласие отдать нам всё.

— Я не Верховный заклинатель! — он взмахнул рукой, и несколько капель крови упало не на книгу, рядом. Всего несколько капель — и лицо А-Яо начало бледнеть, таять, распадаться… — У меня нет этой власти! Умоляю вас…

Тень протянула то, что могло быть рукой, — и летучая мышь оставила Сичэня, порхнула и приземлилась на свое место, истаяла, стала частью целого, которому всегда принадлежала…

— Нам не нужна ваша власть. Только ваше согласие. Пока жив человек, лежащий в гробу… — тень говорила что-то еще, но весь мир для Сичэня уже разбился, уже сломался, перестал быть и начал быть снова, и все не имело значения. Лютый мертвец не убил А-Яо? Длит удовольствие мести? Не может пробраться через магические щиты? Какая разница.

Отправиться туда самому? Невозможно. Немыслимо. Слишком долго. Заметят. Помешают.

— Я согласен. На все, — он поднял голову, и книга была не нужна, чтобы А-Яо — живой, настоящий А-Яо — протянул ему руку. Призрачную, но это только пока. — Вам нужна моя кровь? Моя клятва? Мои силы?

Тень приложила палец к тому месту, где должны были быть губы. Сичэнь готов был поклясться, что она улыбается.

— Нам нравится это место, — тень кивнула. — Нам нужно только одно. Ваше согласие. И ваше желание.

Окна были закрыты, были заперты двери, но Сичэнь чувствовал кожей, как что-то огромное, что-то темное, состоящее из маленьких крыльев, цепких лапок и острых зубов, окружает его — окружает их всех, окружает привычную жизнь, готовится броситься на нее, разорвать, сделать что-то, чему нет названия.

И было бы это важно.

— Умоляю, — он опустился в поклоне лицом в пол, униженном, полном мольбы. — Цена не важна. Спасите моего А-Яо. Я сделаю все.

Летучая мышь хохотала, и хохотал её хозяин, и крик, стоны и скрежет, треск рвущихся камней и шелест иссыхающих ручьев сливались в единую мелодию, пока каждая — каждая — из бесчисленных мышей откусывала свой кусок, окружая, поддерживая, подхватывая мир, который падал, и падал, и падал в темноту.

…Пошатываясь, он поднялся. Было душно, и воздух был влажным, густым и неприятным. Книги не было, не было никаких странных существ, и даже боль от потери словно бы отступила.

Смог выпрямиться. Сам подошел к окну. Одежда за несколько дней затворничества стала несвежей, ощущалась неприятно, надо сменить её, только сначала открыть окно, впустить воздух, распрямиться.

Он распахнул ставни.

Света не было. Где-то наверху поблескивали далекие — голубоватые почему-то — звезды, где-то вдали бушевал пожар.

Лицо А-Яо было почти уничтожено: лютый мертвец, бывший в жизни отвергнутым возлюбленным, преданным командиром и убитым братом, не пожалел сил и, кажется, в кои-то веки сдержал себя для долгой мести. Но это не важно. Ничто не важно, пока на этом лице так сияют эти глаза — живые, прекрасные глаза.

Сичэнь протянул к нему руки.

А-Яо медленно, не сгибая колен, сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
